Milesladdin Callisto
Luke18 and WilliamLaster's Movies Spoofs of 1992 Disney Film, "Aladdin." Cast *Aladdin - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Princess Jasmine - Loretta Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *The Genie - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Abu - Turnip (The Princess and the Goblin) *Rajah - Leo (Jungle Emperor Leo) *The Sultan - Leo Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Jafar - Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Iago - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Gazeem the Thief - Lord Maliss (Snow White Happily Ever After (1993)) *Razoul - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) *Razoul's Henchman - Gaston's Guards (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) *The 2 Hungry Children - Banjo the Woodpile Cat & Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Prince Achmed - Sir Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *The Paddler - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *The 2 Men Watching Prince Achmed - Woody & Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Fat Ugly Lady - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella (1950)) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Mr. Waternoose (Monsters, Inc.) *Ladies Laughing at the Window - ??? *The Three Balcony Marmens - ??? *The Three Balcony Marmens' Father - ??? *Old Jafar - Burger Beard (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *The Cave of Wonders - Sonic.exe (Creepypasta) *The Magic Carpet - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *The Necklace Man & Woman - ??? *Ormer the Mellon Seller - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *The Pot Seller - ??? *The Nut Seller - ??? *The Fish Seller - ??? *The Fire Seller - ??? *Scottish Genie - ??? *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Max (The Little Mermaid) *Rabbit Genie - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan) *Sheep Genie - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *The Boy Wanting an Apple - ??? *Old Man Genie - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Camel Abu - Kovu (Adult) (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Horse Abu - Maximus (Tangled) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Turtle Abu - Franklin the Turtle *Ostrich Abu - Blu (Rio (2011)) *Car Abu - Salley (Cars) *Elephant Abu - Manny (Ice Age) *Little Boy Genie - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Fat Man Genie - ??? *75 Golden Camels - ??? *TV Parade Host Harry - ??? *Excotic-Type Mammal - ??? *Leopard Genie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Goat Genie - Donkey (Shrek) *Harem Genie - ??? *95 White Persian Monkeys - ??? *60 Elephants - ??? *Llamas - ??? *Bears & Lions - ??? *The Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - ??? *Teacher Genie - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Table Lamp Genie - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) *Bee Genie - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Submarine Genie - ??? *One of the Flamingo - ??? *Gigantic Genie - Shan Yu (Mulan) *Cub Rajah - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) *Toy Abu - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Snake Jafar - Giant Jaguar Statue (The Road to El Dorado) *Cheerleader Genies - Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Serena (Pokémon) *Genie Jafar - Griffin (Quest for Camelot) Movie Used *Aladdin (1992) Movie/TV Show Clips *Miles from Tomorrowland (2015-2018) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *The Princess and the Goblin (1991) *Kimba the White Lion (1965-1967) *Leo the Lion (1966-1967) *The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (1989-1990) *Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988) *Pinocchio (1940) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *Snow White Happily Ever After (1993) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) *Oliver & Company (1988) *Quest for Camelot (1998) *VeggieTales (1993-2015) *Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures (2002-2003) *VeggieTales in the House (2014-2016) *VeggieTales in the City (2017) *The VeggieTales Show (2019-Present) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story 4 (2019) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Comes True (2002) *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-2010) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Mulan (1998) *Mulan 2 (2005) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *Tangled (2010) *Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) *Franklin the Turtle (1997-2004) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Cars 3 (2017) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) *Ice Age 5: Collision Course (2016) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *The Brave Little Toaster (1987) *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) *Bee Movie (2007) *The Aristocats (1970) *The Road to El Dorado (2000) *Pokémon (1997-Present) Chapters *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 1 - "Arabian Night"/A Dark of Night *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 2 - Miles Callisto on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 3 - Miles Callisto Fights with Sir Ruber/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 4 - Princess Loretta Callisto's Dream *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 5 - Leo Callisto and Judge Doom's Conversation/Loretta Callisto Runs Away *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 6 - Trouble at the Market Place/Judge Doom's Evil Plan *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 7 - Miles Callisto Arrested (Part 1) *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 8 - Miles Callisto Arrested (Part 2: Lorretta Callisto Confronts Judge Doom) *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 9 - Miles Callisto Escapes with the Burger Beard *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 10 - The Hedgehog of Wonders (Part 1) *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 11 - The Hedgehog of Wonders (Part 2: A Narrow Escape) *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 12 - The Amazing All-Powerful Hiro Hamada (Part 1: "Friend Like Me") *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 13 - The Amazing All-Powerful Hiro Hamada (Part 2) *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 14 - Leo Callisto Upbraids Judge Doom *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 15 - Miles Callisto's First Wish *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 16 - Judge Doom Makes his Move/"Prince Miles Callisto" *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 17 - Leo Callisto Rides on Spirit *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 18 - Miles Callisto Argues with Hiro Hamada/Miles Callisto Goes to Loretta Callisto *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 19 - "Do You Trust Me?"/"A Whole New World" *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 20 - Miles Callisto Almost Spills the Beans/Miles Callisto and Loretta Callisto's Kiss *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 21 - Miles Callisto Gets Ambushed/Hiro Hamada Saves Miles Callisto's Life *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 22 - Judge Doom Gets Exposed *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 23 - Miles Callisto's Despression/Jiminy Cricket Steals the Magic Lamp *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 24 - Leo Callisto's Announcement/Hiro Hamada's New Master is Judge Doom *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 25 - Judge Doom's Dark Wishes *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 26 - "Prince Miles Callisto (Reprise)" *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 27 - The End of the Earth *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 28 - Miles Callisto Vs. Judge Doom (Part 1: Judge Doom Takes Over Arabian) *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 29 - Miles Callisto Vs. Judge Doom (Part 2) *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 30 - Miles Callisto Vs. Judge Doom (Part 3) *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 31 - Happy Endings in Arabian *Milesladdin Callisto - Part 32 - End Credits Category:Luke18 and WilliamLaster Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Channel